Oasis
by ReachingForDarkness
Summary: Faye is just beginning her search for the garden that was forced upon her. With the search, will she find room to accept what she really begins to feel for Kurama? Or will she throw it into the oasis and find her garden alone?
1. Chapter 1: From Amoretti

**Oasis**

**Chapter One: From Amoretti**

"God damn it! Where the hell did she go this time!"

Kurama looked up from where he was tending to his otherworldly plants to see Yusuke stomping around without any attention to where he stepped. Veins were popping up all over his temples and the fox saw that the half demon was about to smash one of his more deadly plants. He decided that was the time to intervene.

"What on earth are you screaming about Yusuke?" He spoke softly, but his friend heard every word.

"Kurama!" Urameshi spun around to find himself face to face with the red headed fox. Without another word, he grabbed him by the shoulders not too gently.

"Y-Yes?"

"Where the hell did that wolf go?"

Kurama blinked his emerald eyes slowly as those words rolled in his head.

_That wolf…Is he talking about Faye? _

If that was true, then he must have forgotten where she said she was going to be. That didn't really surprise the fox demon. Not much could do that to him anymore because of this boy.

"If you are talking about Faye, she said that she would be in the library. Were you not listening again?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke frowned but knew that he couldn't object or deny it. He hadn't been listening to that wolf drabble on and on. She sure knew how to put someone to sleep. The half demon released the full one with a disgruntled sigh and the former turned towards the exit.

Just before he left, Kurama called out to him:

"Mind you don't step on the plants Yusuke. Several types are poisonous to half demons."

"Freaking hell Kurama! You could have told me that before!"

* * *

><p>I had just closed my eyes when someone came tearing in through the library entrance. The ogre behind the counter yelled at whoever had come through in such a horrible way when I felt a shadow looming over me. I opened one of my ruby red eyes to see that it was none other than the infamous Yusuke Urameshi.<p>

"Just what are you doing? I'm trying to take a nap." I growled to him.

"I've been looking for you!" He retorted. "Koenma had me lugging my ass to find you."

My ears twitched playfully as I grinned up at him.

"Oh? And what could that dear little baby need? I'm not hunting down his pacifier again. Or giving him some milk, I'm not ready for another year or two."

Yusuke, not realizing what I had been saying, started to grin like an idiot then. I noticed and rolled my eyes. This was one of those times that made me wonder if he really was an all-powerful half demon.

"You'll have to tell him that one Urameshi. Faye's been getting pretty good at making sarcastic remarks." The voice of Kuwabara said.

I got to my knees from the comfortable chair I had been splayed out on before turning around to see the orange haired human. He, like me, had actually been reading before we had been interrupted. But I doubted he had read anything that I would be interested in.

"Well she better be careful. She might turn into another Hiei." Yusuke commented.

I chuckled at that and closed the book I had been looking at twenty minutes ago. These two just loved comparing me to that fire demon at times. Sure we had matching red eyes, but that was where I thought we broke off. Yusuke and Kuwabara think that I'm practically a female version of him.

But between you and me: I'm more ruthless and a little more talkative than that guy.

Just don't tell these two.

"I believe you wanted me for some reason Yusuke? Something about Koenma?" I asked, bringing back the subject we had started on.

"Oh yeah. The toddler was saying that he might have found your puddle somewhere in Demon- And she's gone…"

I laughed at his blatant comment while holding the book I had been reading close to my chest. He actually noticed that I left this time! It had taken him about a month to be able to see that with his eyes. Now, he flaunted it as much as he could over Kuwabara, who still couldn't always figure it out until he stopped talking.

I nearly ran at full speed in this human flesh to reach Koenma and all of his yelling ogres. It looked like they were behind in paperwork again. That was practically every day now…

I didn't hang around for any of those creatures to notice me. It wouldn't be good for me if that happened. That was because I didn't like hanging around the lesser demons; they weren't good at making conversations.

I walked into the office of Koenma to find that he was buried underneath an overly large pile of paperwork. His hand was dangling out the top of it like corpse as I laughed at him.

"Do you need my help Koenma?" I asked with a smile.

He made a muffled sound that I could only assume was a yes.

I danced across scattered bits of paper before finally coming to a stop at where the mighty baby-sized ruler was buried. I began digging him out with all the antics a dog mustered and I had him out within a minute. But the second I started digging…I forgot myself and sort of…transformed into my wolf.

"_GAH!_ Let me go!"

I barked and yelped in delight as my tail swished back and forth as fast as it could. My paws knocked Koenma around with just enough strength to push him around and not enough to kill him or hurt. When the ruler didn't let up his screams, I growled and nipped at his arm.

"Yusuke! Kurama!" The toddler suddenly screamed.

My ears twitched and I heard the sound of laughter before the door was opened. I turned my head with my tongue lolling out and I saw the half demon and the red haired fox. My tail immediately stopped wagging for a second as both males stared down at me. Then a wolfish smile grew on my lips.

"Don't mind us Faye! We're just here to-"

"Here she comes."

As if on cue from Kurama's words, I lunged at the two of them. The weight of my wolf body knocked both to the ground and I started licking their faces in giddiness. Yusuke was the one that was hollering at me to get off but I wouldn't obey until my tail was stabbed from the back. I yelped and spun around before reverting to my demon form with hands on my tail.

"Ow! Don't you know that hurts!" I snarled as I stroked the hairs down on the tail gingerly to get rid of the pain.

Koenma, who put his wood poker away, huffed at me for some reason. Yusuke sat up and Kurama followed suit as my hairs came to rest in their smoothness once more.

"Considering you were batting me around like a toy, I think not." He grumbled to me.

I pouted but said nothing as I checked my tail to make sure there weren't any holes were blood could seep through and ruin my ebony tail.

"What made you attack him this time Faye?" Yusuke asked with a grin on his face.

I returned the look with a mocking glare and then I got to my feet.

"He was buried under some of these papers! He asked me to help him so I started to dig him out-"

"With her hands no less!" Koenma interjected.

"-and I can only _assume_ I took my wolf form due to the rush of excitement I felt." I finished with a light growl.

It was a few seconds before the Spirit Detective burst out laughing at what I said to him. I glanced at Kurama to see that he felt the same way, though he was hiding it better than the other. I almost kicked the two of them when Yusuke got up and wrapped a friendly arm around my neck. He brought me to his chest and started rubbing his fist into the top of my head, where it started to hurt.

"I don't care who says you're a wolf Faye! You're a dog!" Yusuke told me.

I felt the hairs on my tail bristling at that last sentence before I bit onto his arm, sinking my fangs as deeply into his flesh as I could. This made the half demon screech and let me go. He said some pretty nasty things when he realized that I had drawn blood. Most of them included the word bitch, but I only bared my fangs with my tail still bristled.

"I'll have you know that I am a full bred black wolf demon thanks to those ancient ones! I don't take kindly to being called a dog." I snarled.

Kurama sighed as Yusuke began yelling that I shouldn't have bit him for such a stupid reason. I began to scream back when the red haired fox stepped in between us and stared at Koenma, who had been cowering underneath his desk.

"Before the argument escalates, do you think you could inform Faye about her garden?" He said.

My anger subsided as I gasped and turned to stare at the baby ruler.

"I completely forgot! Yes, you need to tell me where it is so I can go investigate!" I cried.

Yusuke mumbled something that I knew was an insult and I rolled my eyes. He was so much like a child at times it annoyed me to no end.

Koenma's sigh brought my attention back to him and he pulled out a manila folder with about ten sheets of paper. When he handed them to me, I eagerly took it and opened the folder. Kurama glanced at the writing as I read each paper.

"So…what does this tell me?" I questioned and Koenma fell flat on his face as the fox sighed.

My ears twitched in confusion but my eyes said that I was annoyed that the toddler face planted on my expense. He quickly got in his chair before I had the chance to kick him and he looked up at me through the pacifier in his mouth.

"From what we have found out, the demon Aruai found a garden that supposedly healed all of his wounds that were sure to kill him. That demon has kept to the garden and killed any that tried to get close." Koenma said to me.

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place instead of making me read it all?" I barked.

"Because even Yusuke would have understood the papers enough to not ask me that!"

As if on cue, the great Urameshi appeared beside Koenma instead of lying flat on the floor. The toddler jumped and put his hands out to shove the boy away. But Yusuke grabbed his pacifier and hoisted the baby into the air so now he was dangling like a fish on a hook.

"Koenma…are you calling me _stupid_?" He growled in a angry tone that wasn't true.

"He's not calling you stupid Yusuke. He's _telling _you that you're stupid." I commented.

The boy looked up at me with a frown but I knew that he was trying to keep from laughing. I even knew that I sounded somewhat like Hiei from those words.

"And who the hell asked you? He's saying you're stupid too!" Yusuke cried.

I laughed and pointed a long, sharp nail at the Spirit Detective and it touched his chest where his demon heart was.

"At least _I _can admit it!"

"Wh-What! You did not admit to anything you damn wolf!"

I grinned at him while putting the file back down on Koenma's desk. There was nothing more that I loved then messing around with the half demon.

I skipped towards the exit while turning to face the toddler, who had been set down and was now readjusting his pacifier.

"More than likely, that's not my garden," I stated, "because that place heals more than broken bones and wounds in the paper. Mine does minor things without my help."

"Are you saying you won't investigate?" Koenma asked.

"I never said that. We'll go check it out as soon as everyone is prepared and I put this book in my room."

With that said, I left his office and headed straight for my room. Kurama and Yusuke stayed by my side the entire time and I was glad for it. I've only been living here in Spirit World for at least four months. The first two I had stayed locked in my room, coming out only to eat and drink and go to the bathroom when needed. The last two I've been learning new things about the world I've always been at the edge of, staring at the happenings but never having a chance to do anything.

And thankfully, the Urameshi team was- _is_ –here to help me the entire time.

I still don't fully understand the relationship Hiei and Kurama have with Yusuke- and Kuwabara, for that matter –though. But I can honestly say that I'm starting to get a grasp on it.

The half demon has this aura about him that not only makes you want to fight him, but to befriend him. He doesn't hate anyone as far as I can tell, though he does go around saying that he hates Koenma. But I don't think he means it. He cares so much for his friends that I know he'd never do anything that intentionally harms them.

I've never met someone like him…and I find that very alluring.

Kurama and Hiei and Kuwabara must feel the same way because, despite what they all say, I can see that they all really care about their friend.

_He must be like their sun or something…Always shining for them, even through the darkest of nights._

"What were you reading before Yusuke found you Faye?"

"Hm?"

I looked up at Kurama with my head slightly tilted and my eyes had a dazed expression in them. The fox repeated his question with a sigh as I blinked out of my thoughts. I smiled up at him while flipping towards the page I had been reading.

"I was reading poetry from a guy by the name of Edmund Spensor!" I said.

"Oh? What one?"

"Um…It says it's _'From Amoretti._*****_' _I found this poem really good, actually!"

"Would you like to read a part to us? Perhaps Yusuke could use it on Keiko when he sees her." Kurama said, earning a yell from the other boy.

I laughed but managed to nod my head anyway. I still didn't know much about the Human World, even though that was where I had last been, but I knew who Keiko was. And by the way Yusuke always talked about her, I knew that he cared for the girl with everything he had.

"I'd love to! But I don't think you need to worry about Keiko. She'll like you as long as you're always honest with her." I said to Yusuke.

"I don't like Keiko you stupid wolf!" He exclaimed.

I only shook my head and looked for where I had left off on the poem. When I found it, I recited the lines perfectly:

"_So oft as I her beauty do behold,_

_And therewith do her cruelty compare,_

_I marvel of what substance was the mould_

_The which her made at once so cruel-fair._

_Not earth; for her high thoughts more heavenly are:_

_Not water; for her love doth burn like fire:_

_Not air; for she is not so light or rare:_

_Not fire; for she doth freeze with faint desire._

"_Then needs another element inquire_

_Whereof she might be made; that is, the sky._

_For to heaven her haughty looks aspire,_

_And eke her love is pure immortal high._

_Then since to heaven ye likened are the best,_

_Be like in mercy as in all the rest."_

Yusuke snorted when I finished reciting the poem. I glanced at him, red eyes gleaming dangerously, as I closed the book.

"Couldn't talk with the wife, could he?" He grumbled.

"That's not the point of the poem! Edmund is saying that he's so amazed by her beauty that he wonders what elements helped to make her the way she was! Can you not understand poetry at all Yusuke?" I barked.

"Actually, I skipped school when they were teaching us poetry." I didn't doubt that at all.

I opened my mouth to yell some more when Kurama said my name.

"Yes?"

"Though this seems amuse Kuwabara and Yusuke, I believe you should change out of your pajamas and into something more appropriate for the journey."

"Why didn't you tell me a long time ago!" I yelled before running into my room with a blush on my face.

"Because it amused him as well." Yusuke hollered back.

**Author's Note(s)**

*** From Amoretti is an actual poem I found at the library in my school. I didn't know if that was really its name or not, but you'll have to bear with me for the time being.**

**Let's see…This story's chapter's titles will be leaning towards poetry at times and if that's true, I'll be sure to tell all of you about it. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story of Oasis! Please review if you choose to, that's all I ask.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting Scents

**Oasis**

**Chapter Two: Hunting Scents**

"So are we going to the Demon World or the Human World, Faye?"

I glanced at Yusuke before opening the manila folder I had taken from Koenma's office. My tail danced around me even as I leaned the rest of my body against the wall behind me.

"Well…It says here that Aruai found the place somewhere near Mukuro's territory. I assume you know where that is?"

My answer was a sudden scoff and, "The hell I know where she is! She keeps changing her damn spot!"

I sighed while shaking my head.

"You know, for being the ruler of one of the three areas, you sure don't know a lot."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me you stupid wolf!"

I closed the manila folder and turned my head to glare at the half demon. He obviously wanted to have a fight with someone, but I highly doubted it was me. Apparently, since I'm a girl, Kuwabara won't let him fight me. I can't tell you how many arguments we've had because of that.

"Need I remind you of the one time I nearly chopped your head off?" I growled to him.

Yusuke opened his mouth to say something else when the sound of footsteps silenced him. We both turned our heads to see it was Kuwabara with Kurama and Hiei lagging behind the rest. My ears twitched as they halted right in front of the two of us and I grinned at the red head.

"Took you guys long enough! I just had to change out of my pajamas. What's your excuse?" I inquired.

"There's a scary dog in my room and it took me forever to find some clothes." Kuwabara answered.

"I was searching for Hiei." Kurama stated.

I looked towards the fire demon but I didn't expect an answer from him. The boy had hardly talked to me since I started hanging around the group. I turned my lips up in a smile before my tail wagged just a little to show my enthusiasm.

"Well, since I'm the _only one _that was here on time, I think we should leave Botan behind."

"Hey! I was here with you the entire-!"

"I believe you are right, Faye. She may take longer than necessary." Kurama agreed.

I nodded and turned towards the door that I had been waiting near. Yusuke was yelling at me that I hadn't been talking to the air the entire time I had been standing here and I ignored him easily.

My hand reached for the doorknob when I heard the bubbly voice of Botan calling. My ears twitched and my red eyes turned to glance down the hallway. Sure enough, here she came running with her oar in hand.

"We better hurry. This is a one way trip and it'll be sealed off as soon as we're through." I said while twisting the knob.

The door immediately swung outwards and I watched as the males eagerly rushed into the passageway, only to disappear when they stepped over the frame.

"Faye! Wait! Koenma forgot to tell you that-!"

I walked through the door without even listening to her words- which I knew I'd come to regret later –and the world shifted in my eyes.

Everything went out of focus for what felt like hours and bright colors jabbed me in the eyes. I smelled the over-bearing scent of lemons and I reached up to plug my nose. The thing I touched was definitely not my nose because what I felt was all fur. My ears or tail.

_God this transportation thingy is so disorienting. I can't tell what's left or right!_

A deep plunge inside my stomach immediately told me that I was going to be sick. I started to reach towards that part of my body when my fingers brushed against the fabric of my sleeves. I groaned in annoyance before squeezing my eyes shut and trying to cover my ears. I gave up the latter when I kept touching my shoulders and breasts.

"Make it stop…!" I whined.

I felt hands grab my elbows two minutes later and my eyes opened hastily. I looked up to see that it was Kurama and he stared down at me in worry. His emerald eyes asked silently if I was okay as I noticed the transportation had ceased, leaving all of us to stand on a giant cliff.

"Hey Kurama! How's Faye holding up?" Yusuke's voice called out to us.

I felt my stomach drop once again and my hands flew to my mouth. I tore free from the fox demon and shoved passed Kuwabara and Yusuke. Both yelled at me to calm down but I didn't hear them as I came to the very edge of the cliff. I was able to get on my knees before my lunch was flung out of me. It fell in an awfully nasty liquid mess down to the very ground that was a long distance away from where we were.

"I don't think she held it up well…" Kuwabara's voice drummed.

"No shit," Yusuke snapped.

Their voices pounded against my head and it was all I could do to cover my ears while tucking my tail around me. Someone put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I looked up slowly to see it was Kurama. I would have been glad to see that he was the sensible one that was trying to help me except for the brightness of his red hair.

My stomach dropped once more and I groaned while spewing up what I could only assume was water or something of the like.

"Faye-?"

"Oh god, don't talk to me…I feel so sick." I told everyone as I pressed my head against the ground.

It hurt so bad I thought someone had driven a hammer through my eyes and straight to my brain before coming out the other end. I forced myself to take deep, soothing breaths as I nudged at my demonic energy. It quickly began twirling around me in an unseen dance and I felt it healing my throbbing head. The emptiness I had in my stomach was the next thing to go away and I was glad for that. When I knew that I wouldn't throw up anymore, I got to my feet while swaying back and forth. Someone snatched my elbow to keep me balanced and I turned my head to see that it was Kurama.

"You feel better Faye?" Kuwabara asked.

"Much! I'm just not used to traveling outside of my garden. It actually feels like you're weightless- not like what we just went through." I told him.

"You mean there's a different type of transportation besides the one the toddler rigged up?" Yusuke questioned.

"Yeah, it's Fae magic. I can appear anywhere in the world when I want and it's one of the most gentle when you use transportation."

I turned my head to stare out at the area around us. My nose took in different scents that I recognized from a hazy memory of the last time I had been here, in the Demon World. But because of how long ago that had been, I didn't wonder what could be lurking in what I smelled.

"Kurama, did Koenma say what Aruai smells like?"

"That's not creepy." Kuwabara muttered sarcastically, making me glare at him.

"If I know what smells he has, I can detect him anywhere in the three worlds you damn idiot," I snapped. "The same goes for all of you. As long as I can recognize your scents, I'll always find you."

"You could have just said that…" The orange haired teen mumbled.

"_I did_. You just weren't listening." I growled before shifting my eyes towards the red head.

I waited expectantly as he searched through his memories of this morning to figure out if we were told the demon's scent. It wasn't long before I noticed the light bulb in his eyes before he smiled down at me proudly.

"I believe Koenma said that it was honey and lilacs." He informed me.

I sighed to myself in annoyance. I loved the smell and taste of honey, but did he really need to smell like lilacs as well? Those flowers weren't strong smelling at all. It lacked what I thought was loving aromas like roses. That didn't mean I couldn't find Aruai.

Reverting to my black wolf form, I raised my head higher to the sky.

"Just give me a minute or two. If he's around here, I'll find him." _I hope._

I closed my red eyes and filled my nose with all the scents that the wind carried towards me. I tasted blood from a demon, a rich smell of grapes, and many other things. I was about to give up when I finally found what I had been searching for.

"I found the demon! Follow me before he realizes and hides!" I yelped before running away from the cliff.

Hiei was at my side without an inclination for slowing down. Kurama and Yusuke were at my tail, keeping up with the two of us with ease. But Kuwabara was the slowest of all.

"Wait guys! Slow down!" He screamed to us.

"Get your ass in gear and move faster!" I heard Yusuke scream.

I shook my head but made sure to keep the scent of honey and lilacs inside me. If I let it slip now, there was nothing I could do to find it again.

We reached the bottom of the cliff and were just bursting into the forest when I heard the sudden splash of water to my far right. Spinning on my heels as fast as lightning, I went in that direction. No one expected it, but they managed to copy my movement, though a little sloppy.

I lunged through a big healthy brush and my paws slammed onto nothing. I had just enough time to look down to see that there was crystal clear water underneath me. I reverted to my far more human side in time to feel someone catch my arms. They pulled me away from the water and my tail just barely brushed the tip to feel a searing pain on them.

I bit back a scream but I still yanked myself free and started rubbing and wiping the water off of my tail. Where several strands of my hair had touched, I saw acid was slowly eating away at it like that game Yusuke is always played- Pac-Man or something.

"Why'd you stop?" Said boy questioned.

I looked up at him before turning to stare at the water that I had found. How could it be so beautiful, but be as deadly as a snake?

"I don't know if it's Aruai's trick or something, but that water has become tainted. I can't touch it, or it will eat me alive and destroy me." I replied.

"So…it's not your garden?" Kuwabara asked, even though he was out of breath.

"Obviously! My garden would never do that to me, even if it was tainted!" I barked.

I frowned while getting to my feet then.

"The only question now…is how we're going to un-taint it without me touching it." I growled before biting my thumb, almost making it bleed.

_God! And I thought just hunting the demon down was going to be the hard part…_


	3. Chapter 3: And So He Arrives

**Oasis**

**Chapter Three: And So He Arrives**

"We could just blow the thing up!" Yusuke's voice told me.

I turned towards him with a growl and another bite to my thumb. That was the most scatter-brained thing I had ever heard the boy say since I met him!

"The water will then get on _everything_ and _everyone, _Yusuke. That question is definitely going on the list of dumb things you do." I retorted.

He frowned at me as Kuwabara began snickering. Poor human thought that the half demon was the only one with a list. Oh well. I guess I'll let him think that for now.

"Then how do you advise we cleanse the water?" Kurama asked me.

"We have Koenma destroy it. Simple as that." Hiei growled before I could talk.

I turned towards him while once again biting down on my thumb, though this time it was my other one.

"No. That will still do us no good. Let me try this." I pulled my thumbs away from my face and everyone saw that they were bleeding.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you a masochist or something?" Kuwabara screeched, piercing my wolfish ear drums louder than normal.

They flinched as I growled at him with my red eyes. They warned him not to do that ever again. When I knew that he understood how serious I was, I got down on my knees and leaned over the edge of the bank. I put both of my hands on the top of the crystal clear water and watched as several drops of my blood fell into the liquid.

Almost immediately, a green fog jumped up from where my blood had touched the water. I felt my iridescent fae wings appear as I saw them as well. They were shimmering and fluttering as rapidly as a hummingbird as I worked my magic.

I took a deep breath and slowly released it, showing another green mist to pour out of me. That vapor dived straight into the water and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The rest of the haze that had been caused by my blood vanished as well.

I got to my feet while turning to look at the rest of the group to see that they were staring down at me in mild confusion.

"What is it?" I asked while twitching my ears.

"Y-Your wings are…sh-showing…" Kuwabara stated.

I gave him a look as my wings halted their rapid movement, showing themselves for the first time in months. They had the veins running through them like a bumblebee, but if you touched any part of the edges, you'd more than likely cut yourself. Unlike the empty color most creatures had with these wings, mine contained a rich emerald hue that caught the light perfectly. Sparkles shimmered even as they twitched, wishing to carry on their quick flutter. I allowed them to do so with a sigh.

"This is strong fae magic that I'm using. When that happens, my fairy traits come out even more than usual. And before you ask, I'm cleansing the water from its tainted ways." I growled.

"Tainted ways? You make it sound like the water is a human." Yusuke smirked.

"Actually, the water-"

A splash sounded behind me and I turned my head while my senses urged me to jump back. I started to do just that when a spray of water slapped my eyes and nose. I screeched while tumbling back with smoke curling out from the two places that had been hit. I landed on my ass with everyone around me as my hands grabbed at my face.

I heard Kurama and Yusuke asking what had happened as I rocked back on forth on the ground. I couldn't see or smell thanks to the acid water that had been sprayed at me. My ears twitched as I heard a chuckle from the source of where the water had been splashed. I could do nothing to fix what had been done at the moment as my fae magic grew weaker. It wasn't long before my wings disappeared as well, yet they were still fluttering.

"What happened Faye? Answer me!" Yusuke demanded.

"That stupid demon has been in the water the entire time! He just ruined my nose _and _my eyes!" I yelled while trying to heal the wounds with my magic.

I couldn't heal it at all, no matter how much demonic energy I put into it. This bothered me but I couldn't do anything to fix it because more water splashed up towards the people that had no idea what it could do. I put one hand to the ground and dug my nails into the clumps of grass underneath it. I opened my eyes even though I knew that there was going to be no good. Sure enough, all I managed to see where blurry images and a figure floating up out of the water.

But that was enough for me to know where the enemy was.

"Kurama, I just thought of a new poem," I said while concentrating my fae magic once more.

"Oh? Which one is it this time?" He questioned, seemingly oblivious to my intentions for distraction.

"It's by a girl, but her name eludes me. Anyway, the title of the poem is _'And So He Arrives__*****__' _and it is really good. Would you like to hear it?"

"I suppose, but why now? Of all the places?"

I didn't have an answer for that as my fae magic poured into the ground below me. Almost immediately after, vines jumped up and I looked at the shadowy figure that I knew was no one that I recognized.

"_And so he arrives,_

_Much to my surprise._

"_The sly smirk he brings_

_Makes even death angrily sing._

_This sudden appearance kills,_

_Because he is not here to thrill."_

I knew when my vines had grabbed the person and when the others noticed because of the gasps that came from everyone of them. I unsteadily got to my feet while placing a hand on Kurama's while putting my free hand against my eyes. I used demonic energy this time instead of my fae and I felt the acid in my orbs back off enough for me to be able to tell who was who. But my nose remained the same, as dull and unable to smell from when the toxin got them.

My red eyes were repaired enough that I finally saw who the one that had attacked me was.

He had copper blonde hair spiked sort of like Hiei's but it was at Yusuke's length. No article of clothing was on him besides a pair of honey colored pants so his chest- that was in the distinct hue of amber –was visible to all of us. Though I couldn't use my nose to tell what sort of demon he was, it was the eyes that gave him away. One was a deep gold and the other was pitch black like the stars. I growled lowly while the demon gave me a smirk I knew was filled with deviousness.

"It's nice to know that my poison didn't blind you completely, my dear little fairy." He said as he bowed with a hand over his chest.

I growled deeply and replied with: "A snake as wicked as you has no right to touch this water."

The snake- who I assumed to be Aruai –looked at me benevolently, but I knew he was lying. And I didn't like demons that tried to lie to me.

"But my dear fairy, I find that you are elegant in every way. You radiate with such intense-"

I growled and extended my hand with my fingertips outstretched to their limit. With a sudden blast of fae and demon energies combined, a mace that was entirely spiked appeared in the hand I used to summon it.

"I may seem like a sweet little fairy," I said with a mocking smile as I raised the mace over my head, "but I _absolutely detest _those that try to kill or poison me. You'll have to handle an angry fae until your face is smashed into pieces."

Aruai widened his eyes in mock surprise as I brought the mace down on his head. It was only a blink of my red eyes, but I saw the snake slip out from my vines and lung at me with pointed teeth that were guaranteed to have poison laced within.

My mace was quickly dropped as everyone jumped back. I took my wolf form and bit into the demon's arm. My teeth snapped against air as I put my chest to the ground and raised my backside in preparation to attack again. I faced a grinning serpent as my hackles stood on their ends.

"If you must be that way, I will have no choice but to kill you with my fangs. And Devlin will not be happy." I heard him mutter to himself.

My heart froze at that name and I'm sure the demons around me heard it. Yusuke started to ask what was wrong when I growled at him to be silent, which he thankfully did.

Aruai smirked at me once more before lunging at me with the speed snakes possessed. I pivoted out of the way and bit into his leg, sinking my teeth into it as deeply as I could. That was when Kurama and Yusuke stepped in, as we had agreed on. I noticed his poisonous fangs coming down for me and I released him while jumping back.

This was when the half demon slammed the snake onto the ground face-first and the fox held him down with rose vines. For the moment, we had subdued the demon that poisoned the water.

_But for how long that will last, even I don't know._

I noticed Yusuke and Kurama looking at me as I reverted back to my human form. I was lucky to get out of that skirmish without a cut. If he had even grazed me with those fangs, I'm sure I wouldn't be standing without pain.

"Hey, Faye." The black haired boy called.

"Yes?"

"Wanna finish the rest of that poem for us?"

I looked up at him like he was crazy then. He hated when I talked about poetry, as seen in Spirit World. But I smiled anyway. I was happy to finish the poem.

"_The sly smirks he brings_

_Makes even death angrily sing._

_This sudden appearance kills,_

_Because he is not here to thrill._

"_And so arrives hate,_

_In the most dangerous of faces,_

_Despite the destined fate,_

_That he die by a mace._

"_Though he seems nonchalant,_

_I know the lie._

_He is trying to taunt_

_The girl who sighs._

"_And the garden that hides_

_Will not so easily bide_

_To the will she yells,_

_With a bell._

"_And so he arrives,_

_But he does not leave,_

_Not to my surprise,_

_Or the lie he weaves."_

Yusuke and Kurama stared at me for a few seconds and then looked down at Aruai.

"It's like that poem was meant for this guy." The half demon said.

"We can't dwell on that thought now. We have to get to Koenma while my fae magic heals the water- which should take a full twenty-four hours." I said to him.

He sighed and grumbled something about a damn wolf that I smiled about. With lightning fast moves, we got the snake demon back to Koenma's with more than enough ease.

But that was when it all went to hell.

**Author's Note**

***And So He Arrives is a poem that I made up just for this series (and for people that remind me of snakes). This will happen sometimes if I can't find poems that fit the chapter (or if I'm too lazy to think of a poem), I hope you will like the next chapter! See ya then!**


	4. Chapter 4: Aruai's Secret

**Oasis**

**Chapter Four: Aruai's Secret**

"Yusuke! Stop pushing so hard; damn it!"

"Well _sorry _you can't take it you damn dog!"

"_What did you call me?"_

I dropped the snake demon Aruai and sprang into the air with all the lithe a cat possessed, which was a surprising feat for a wolf demon. The half demon realized his mistake before I landed on top of him with a murderous gaze. He fell to the floor while smacking his head against it and I pinned his hands down with one of my own while securely keeping his legs from even trying to kick me off.

The glare on my face as my fangs poked out from behind my lips threatened the boy even further because I could rip out his throat if I chose to. I gave a guttural snarl as my tail began to bristle.

I wanted an answer from Yusuke, and I was determined to get it.

"Faye, would you please kill Yusuke later? We must give Koenma the snake demon." Kurama's voice told me in a sigh.

My ears gave a little twitch and my head turned to stare at the other two demons. The menacing red glow in my eyes subsided to its ruby color as I blinked several times. It dawned on me what I was doing and I gave a cry before jumping off of Yusuke. I turned towards him and out stretched my hand with a funny smirk.

"So sorry! I don't know what came over me-!"

"You tried to _kill me! _That's what came over you!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said with an overly innocent tone in my voice.

Yusuke was about to give me a nasty reply when I heard someone screaming down the hall towards us. I turned my head just as a pink robed, blue haired grim reaper swam into my view. She obscured my entire vision as she frowned down at me with a look that said she wasn't happy.

"H-Hello Botan…"

"Oh don't you 'hello Botan' me, Faye! You and the others ran off before I could tell you what it was that Koenma forgot to mention." She scolded.

My ears pinned themselves down against my head in a manner that showed I was sorry and knew that I was beginning to be punished. Of course, the grim reaper didn't seem to notice because she continued talking to me in a loud voice.

"Koenma was supposed to tell you that Aruai could kill you if you touch the water or anything else that he created on his own. But you left before I could warn you!" She yelled.

I rubbed the back of my head and tried to act nonchalant, but that wouldn't work for me. At least for the time being.

"Well…I guess we're okay since he didn't harm any of us!" I said with a smile.

"He killed your eyes and nose with the water, idiot." Yusuke muttered.

I turned around to bark at him but was silenced by the yelling that came from what sounded like Koenma's office. My ears twitched a little because it sounded like Koenma was in great distress. Though I doubted that it was a really big deal. I glanced at the team standing before me and a smirk filled my lips.

"Shall we go and see what the great toddler is screaming about now?" I asked them.

Before any of them could even spare me a nod, I ran through the hallway. Yusuke screamed at me to get my ass back here and I only laughed at him and burst passed the doors to Koenma's office. I saw thousands upon thousands of stacks of papers all over and there was one hand sticking out from a pile that came to my waist.

"Prince Koenma, would you like to have me save you _again?_" I asked him.

There was a scream from the inside of the pile that I could only assume was yes. I smirked and jumped into the pile using my black wolf form. I mainly dug my snout through the piles of papers until I brushed against Koenma's sleeve. I bit into the fabric before finally pulling him out of the rubble. That was when Yusuke and the others finally appeared.

Everyone looked at me with questioning eyes but I didn't give them the answers that they were obviously wondering. I released Koenma unceremoniously on the marble floor and he glared up at me for doing so. I merely licked my lips and pretended not to notice as I turned towards the rest of my group.

"How many times has this been that Faye has had to save your ass, toddler?" Yusuke asked with a smirk.

The apparent toddler glared at the words that his detective used and then he looked at me with a frown. I swiped my tail back and forth lazily before taking on my demon form once again.

"So what were you looking for that caused you to be buried under all of this…stuff?" I questioned.

"I was looking for the file that contained everything that we know of from Aruai!" Koenma exclaimed.

My ears twitched as I turned my head behind to see if the snake demon was here yet. The obvious was that he wasn't, and neither was Kuwabara. I could only assume that meant the big dummy was pulling him around, trying to catch up to the rest of us.

"And by chance, what did you find?" Kurama's voice broke through my thoughts, causing me to snap back to attention.

"Well…I've found that he has been lurking in the deeper regions of the Demon World, along with someone by the name of Kroiu. Both are about as old as you, Faye," I scrunched my eyebrows together then in confusion but said nothing. "I have yet to figure out why the snake demon came here to fight with you, though."

I bit the inside of my lip while thinking about the last name Koenma had said. Kroiu sounded so familiar to me. I couldn't understand why at all. I don't remember ever hearing it, that was for sure. Then again, I _have _forgotten things about the other worlds that my garden hasn't been around. For all I know, I may have met someone by that strange name.

"I can answer that, if you'll let me."

I blinked and saw that Aruai was standing before me with his pitch black and deep gold eyes staring with a mischievous smile. I growled while jumping away from him, causing my back to run into Kurama's chest. I barely noticed as the snake demon deepened his grin.

"Kroiu would have come himself, but I advised him against it. Our sweet little Neviz got him to stay, since she doesn't remember. Oh, I guess I should mention Neviz is standing before us, getting ready to fall to the floor in pain." Aruai said while looking at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

My tail stopped is tireless movements at that female name. I had heard it from somewhere else. I couldn't remember where and just when I realized what the demon had said on that last part, a sharp pain bit into my head. My feet collapsed underneath myself and I went crashing towards the floor. Something made my head bounce once, twice, before it rested. I felt my entire body being rained on by spam after spasm as my eyes squeezed themselves shut.

Yusuke questioned what was wrong with me but when I opened my mouth to answer, a wolfish whine escaped me. Someone reached out to touch my shoulder as another stepped in front of me. I heard the screech of a sword being drawn and I realized that it was Hiei. I didn't doubt that he was putting that katana of his to Aruai's throat. I knew the fire demon would kill the snake if the latter tried anything else.

"What the hell did you do to Faye, you punk?" Kuwabara screamed.

I heard a deep chuckle as I writhed and gasped for air through the tightening pain on my head.

"Long before your _Faye_-" Aruai spat my name so coldly I would have shuddered from it. "-Ever became a wolf demon, she went by the name of Neviz. If any of you were smart and understood the language of the fairies, that would mean something very terrible. She may have told you that she had become a demon because she was captured, but it was actually for reasons deeper known to me and the other twelve Ambient."

I felt the pain in my head lessen when he said that strange name again, but I doubted that it was going to last a long time. For all I knew, the snake could say it just to see me writhe once more.

"…George, go get several of the guards and take Aruai to a holding cell. Make sure he can't escapes." Koenma said after what sounded like some mental deliberation.

A huge weight stomped passed me as someone with gentle hands brought me back into a sitting position. I managed to open my red eyes and see Kurama's green ones staring back at me.

"Ah, now that won't be necessary, Prince Koenma. Our sweet little fairy over there will make sure I won't get free. Isn't that right?" The snake demon asked me with a chuckle in his voice.

I turned my eyes towards the snake demon and let out a snarl I knew was more feral than the ones I've ever made before.

"You'll wish you were put in hell, snake. I _will _make sure of that." I barked at him.

This only caused the demon to laugh as guards came and shackled every flexible limb on his body. I was glad to see him being hauled off. Before Aruai left, though, he turned towards me one more time and the tip of his lip twitched upwards. My tail bristled at the sight. I didn't like it at all.

"For your sake, you'll wish I had burned out your eyes permanently when I had the chance. Because with the luck of your friends, none of you will be able to hide from Kroiu long." He said.

And with that, he was gone.

I let out a hollow growl before getting to my feet with Kurama's help. I turned towards Koenma with my teeth clenched tightly together, though it may have been hard to tell at the moment.

"Koenma, who is Kroiu?" I asked him.

"Well…All I know for sure is that he is someone you don't want to mess with. Many of my Spirit Detectives have hunted him over the years and they've all been killed. None have come back alive." He informed me.

I growled once again but took a deep breath to calm my nerves, which I hoped worked.

"I'm going to bed to relax. Can you _please _tell me when and if you find anything else about Kroiu?"

"Would you like me to look for Ne- I mean, your other name?"

"May as well. I've got no memory of ever being called that though, so I doubt you'll find anything."

I walked out without another word and the other detectives hustled after me. I heard Kurama walk towards me and he remained in step as I went to my room.

"Do you think Aruai was lying when he said those things?" Kurama asked.

"Hmph, I doubt it." Hiei murmured.

"Yeah, that snake doesn't seem to lie when he's around me. I can only guess what goes through his head when I threatened him." I said.

We continued on in silence and each went to their rooms for the night. I was glad for it when I was left alone. I enjoyed going to bed with no loud noises or intrusions in my room. It gave me time to think about the important things of the day.

Like what the hell I was going to do about Aruai's words. Or to figure out who Kroiu and Neviz were.


End file.
